1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to instruments for surgically joining tissue and, more specifically, to a surgical instrument that can be fired more than once without being required to reload fasteners.
2. Background of Related Art
Various types of surgical instruments used to surgically join tissue are known in the art, and are commonly used, for example, for closure of tissue or organs in transection, resection, anastomoses, for occlusion of organs in thoracic and abdominal procedures, and for electrosurgically fusing or sealing tissue.
One example of such a surgical instrument is a surgical stapling instrument, which may include an anvil assembly, a cartridge assembly for supporting an array of surgical fasteners, an approximation mechanism for approximating the cartridge and anvil assemblies, and a firing mechanism for ejecting the surgical fasteners from the cartridge assembly.
Using a surgical instrument, it is common for a surgeon to approximate the anvil and cartridge members. Next, the surgeon can fire the instrument to emplace fasteners in tissue. Additionally, the surgeon may use the same instrument or a separate instrument to cut the tissue adjacent or between the row(s) of fasteners.
Additionally, a single use loading (“SULU”) or a disposable loading unit (“DLU”) may be attached to an elongated or endoscopic portion of a surgical stapling instrument. Such loading units allow surgical stapling instruments to have greater versatility, for example. The loading units may be configured for a single use, and/or may be configured to be used more than once.
Further, surgical instruments and/or loading units may include a cartridge that is removable and replaceable. For example, after all of the fasteners in a first cartridge have been ejected, a user may remove the first cartridge and replace it with a second cartridge including fasteners.